Hikobei
Hikobei is a child prodigy with a tact for inventing. After an earthquake separated her from her family (and likely killed them), her brother raised her for most of her life. She moved to the Sky Kingdom after living on land for most of her life in order to accomplish her dreams of travel and the bigger job opportunities she had. She took care of Shiro for a lot of her life as well, and is very protective over him. She invented a prototype of the radio that many animals in this universe use, and she lives in some of her newer models (which still receives signals). Appearance The most notable thing about Hiko is the fact that she's only 5 inches. With the complications this carries, she has had to make her own clothes (and her brother's clothes) herself using scrap fabric. She wears a short maroon dress with a brown undershirt and a green cardigan tied around her waist. She has black sleeves that are detached where her dress sleeves end and continue to overhang a little over her palms Hiko wears a maroon hat that matches her dress and has a single slip of paper she usually writes her schedule on tucked into her hat. She has 8 eyes, 6 of them being around her hair (and do blink) and the other two being located normally on her face. Her eyes are black except for a single white dot in the center of her eye. Her brown hair is a short bob that flicks outwards with two long strands that go past her chest and fall into a black gradient. She has a single cowlick. She also has 8 legs that extend from her back, though she usually keeps these in the shape of a bow as not to frighten anyone. Personality A little frantic, Hiko's a soft spoken and quick witted prodigy with jumbled thoughts and difficulty putting them into words, so she went to inventing instead. Able to quickly work out calculations in her head, she has a habit of talking to herself to try and organize her thoughts, though often has to hold back her excitement as to not overwhelm those that she's talking to. She's very "big-sisterly" to those she meets and has an inherent feeling of responsibility to make sure that she takes care of people that she meets as her job as an ambassador: though that's just an excuse for her to hopefully make friends that won't step on her. Especially influenced due to her size, Hiko's crafty with her hands. She enjoys collecting things that are small to other people (bottle caps, shoe laces) and making things out of them for herself, which was part of the reason she created a radio as a space for her to live in. She loves making things for other people, but fears that she's too small for any of it to be really useful. Though she put a lot of effort into weaving a large blanket for Shiro before she moved. Relationships Shiro Sciopes Kumo The Star Crew Trivia *I *Just *Need to know *If this works Gallery a friend.jpg spider friend.png spdier friedn.png spdiety!.png Category:Sky Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Female Category:Baby